vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:SeeU/@comment-28951715-20180926172945/@comment-53539-20180928102001
The V2 import tool was limited and was retired. You cannot import V2's into V5. So V1 and V2 are completely dead. We don't know how many copies she is selling. Selling out may mean there is only 30 available a week or month or day. You see the problem? There is no fixtures. And even then if you want to be a Korean Vocaloid producer your choices are SeeU and Uni... Not a lot to choose from. ¬_¬ While art and fanfiction, etc they are living proof that their not "dead" their not proof SeeU is doing well sales wise. Again, you must separate product from popularity. People still care for the Engloid trio of V1, but their not getting an update nor sales. Their dead as dead. Some Vocaloids remain dead, not all get updated. Leon/Lola are unlikely to ever get revived. We cannot say for certain who will or will not revive their dead products. Just because CFM or Interent co does it doesn't mean the entire studios will do it. So far to this day the only product renewal that was considered odd was Tone Rion. Gachapoid would be the closet next but Internet co never wanted to update him, it was Gachapin's 4th anniversary and thats why he was. Rana V4 was basically the commercial release. There isn't many vocals outside of this circle except Flower to talk about, Flower V4. Unless SeeU gets updated you still have the problem araising of when its time to retired V3... Be it V5's latter half in 2 years time or V6. Sooner or later SeeU and all other V3's will be hanging on a fine thread. Then once that happens... Thats it. SeeU is truly dead, you will not be able to import her into future versions and neither will you Anon & Kanon, Mew, etc. @Manaboy, I left a "a" out. Its not a sign of disrespect you know. We don't know the reasoning behind the Project 575 releases, so its not safe to presume anything on them. It could be anything from wanting to update the tired V2 lite version used for their app to the app having been a test for their future release. Ther eis little on them to judge. This is still irrelevant, Vocaloids suddenly happening to pop into exist isn't important because only when they exist are they. If SeeU have a V5 in production that is released, fair game. That will be important. But until then, your example doesn't help with anything. None of those Vocaloids were ever really dead and so far only Lorra and Ring, as well as Lui are the 3 unreleased and truly "dead" projects. Akikoloid-chan could also be counted here. But these were all unreleased projects that never got off the ground. No, SeeU isn't to Korea what Miku is to Japan nor Tiyani to China, you can't say that without sales fixtures or confirmation (also, while Tiyani is doing well, she has issues with high pirating and sales wise isn't as good as she could be). Korean has two Vocaloids, Uni of which is the newest. We don't have judgement of both vocals to say who is currently doing the best and both seem to be fairly doing well. OF the two Uni is the slightly better Vocaloid quality-wise but this is to be expected of a second release. And again if she is its because there is only two Korean Vocaloids... Not 5 and not 25, just 2. Thats... Not a lot of choice. So naturally if she is its not because of much else except there isn't a lot of choice and its either SeeU or Uni. ---- Edit: I'm concerned guys, not against SeeU, because of past trends of Vocaloid. We should be expecting in 2020-ish time for V3 tobe retired and SeeU is a V3. You can argue all you want about how dead SeeU is, but also consider that Korean Vocaloid is stuck at 2 vocals. Thats not good because if V3 follows the trend of V1 and V2 and no new Korean Vocaloids come out in V5, then we're back down to Uni. ITs not good to hang onto SeeU like your doing, because while it does give positive vibes we also need to see other Korean Vocaloids. SeeU should never have been the only V3 vocal and Uni the only V4. Even if we get another Korean voicebank this generation, the fact things are lingering is more damming then anything. Ther eis a lack of choice in Korean Vocaloids. Look at the bigger picture here for a moment and note why people would even consider SeeU dead. A 7 year old vocal, whose engine may be considered for retirement in 2 or 3 years time. Though she'll hang around until V6, estimated released in 2022, that means SeeU has a tops of a 4 year lifespan as all V3s have. There has been no new developments known for the SeeU vocal, no updates. Her provider went to jail and its hurt her carer. We know this basically killed SeeU English, but we don't know if any new developments going on. I'm not saying she is dead and dusted, just I understand why it would be considered she is dead. Logic portrays we should either be focused on SeeU V4/V5 by now fo 3 more Korean Vocaloids, we're not following any of that. Even if they continue and focus on 1 vocal at a time it only takes people loosing interest and any update could be the end. One of the advantages the 3 other popular versions of Voclaoid have is how many vocals you can buy. There is variety and vocals can lean on each other and compare to contrast. While sometimes this causes vocals to eat into each others sales, it does mean if one product fails another can pick up sales and all contribute to an expanding market. Overall, we have nothing to go on, only the notion that Korean Vocaloid even if its strong is sat on 2 Vocaloids. SeeU can't do everything and neither can Uni. I see the logic why people are saying this, but I see the logic against it. There are only 2 vocaloids as I said in Korean Vocaloid so if you want to be a producer its one or the other. That means sales of SeeU or Uni would be stronger then if 5, but SeeU got impacted by her provider and for a while disappeared from easy sales. For her to be absence in ease of access would have had an impact on Korean Vocaloid.